


Fixation

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Introspection, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Voyeurism, dark charisma, low key obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: "There’s probably some underlying jealousy in there, when Rick watches him – Cliff’s always had that strong, leading man profile. Angular and masculine where he should be, full lips and the quirk of a smile where you’d least expect it."ORCat and mouse but the mouse likes watching.





	Fixation

It’s embarrassing, the amount of times Rick catches himself gazing at Cliff’s jaw. Truly, it’s almost voyeuristic at this point, how his pensive eyes lock onto that mouth and chin and neck. Rick tries not to think about Cliff in  _ parts _ like that because it makes him feel even more like a creep, but there’s something that seems so thoroughly planned – like God himself designed the perfect mandible and put it on Cliff just to make Rick psychotic. There’s probably some underlying jealousy in there, when Rick watches him – Cliff’s always had that strong, leading man profile. Angular and masculine where he should be, full lips and the quirk of a smile where you’d least expect it.

It took  _ years _ for Rick to stop looking like someone’s kid brother who wandered onto set. To stop looking so boyish with his narrow, pointed chin. 

And Cliff’s there, looking like he was born for the camera, and all he does is fight in front of it, pretending to be someone else.

It’s a goddamn shame. And probably a blessing, for Rick if he likes having a shot in Hollywood.

Yeah, so it’s jealousy. Mostly.

But it’s also the fact that Cliff Booth  _ can’t _ stop putting things into his mouth. There could be something dark and intentional about it, maybe sadistic even. Rick searches for any physical sign that he’s doing this on purpose. A shiver running down Cliff’s spine when he steals the olives out of Rick’s martinis and pushes them past his lips. His tongue catching the dribble of vodka and vermouth before it can run off the corner of his mouth. Or maybe Cliff’s clueless to how the breath catches in Rick’s throat every time he does it.

If either of them were a little more famous there might be rumors about why they stand so close when the go out and why Rick Dalton lets his stuntman  _ do that _ . The TV Actor domain is relatively safe though, and void of too many inquiring minds.

“Y’know, y-you could always order your own,” Rick chastises as Cliff’s finger’s dive into his martini glass as they stand shoulder to shoulder at the bar.

Cliff pops the olive into his mouth, “But where’s the fun in that?”

And he winks. He fucking winks.

Cliff has this secret grin. One that could light up a room if he really wanted to let it shine, but he never really lets it’s full wattage out. He keeps it subdued, easy. White teeth and a short smile that makes you feel like you’re only moments away from becoming friends. A smile that makes you want more of it. Maybe that’s what real charm is – quiet and confident and addictive.

“I think you know me better than anybody else does,” Cliff confesses one night as they drink themselves blind in Rick’s living room. And he says it with his  _ real _ smile; the wide,  _ hurts to look at _ kind. Too bright and toothy and sincere. That’s addictive too.

Rick’s blown away by it, even as it turns into something else entirely. Even as it grows wolfish like Cliff might swallow him whole – as if he hasn’t already.

It’s that damn mouth. Those damn teeth.

Anyone on the outside might look at them and see a movie star and a stuntman. They can give Rick a once over and decide that based on  _ everything _ that he’s the one who calls the shot. He’s the one with the nice car and the nice house and the nice clothes. Cliff might look like he’s just there for the ride, despite the fact that he’s always driving. But the truth is that no matter how much Rick feigns being in control it’s always  _ Cliff  _ – in subtle ways that allows Rick to maintain this high maintenance,  _ we’re doin’ it my way _ personality. 

All that fades away with one wolfish smile. One look and Rick is  _ gone _ and Cliff is behind the wheel.

It’s not jealousy.

Well, it is, and it isn’t.

It’s an accident when Rick turns the corner at a party and finds Cliff there using that mouth on some girl’s neck. If Rick had any decency, any pride, he’d go back the way he came and down as many drinks as he could. He would pretend that he never saw them. Maybe he’d find his own girl to use his own mouth on. But Rick freezes as Cliff’s eyes flit up and connect with his; man to man, blue to blue. Rick is transfixed as Cliff licks a stripe of her skin and he finds himself harder than he’s ever been in his whole life. And he’s so obscenely happy that this girl has her back to him and doesn’t see what kind of freak he is.

They stare at each other with the intensity of a lion and a gazelle and for the first time in his life Rick really understands who he is. When Cliff bites her at the pulse point, just enough to make her moan, Rick empathizes with every wounded prey.

Cliff fucks him in the back of the car in the middle of nowhere. Everyone seems to forget that Los Angeles is actually in the fucking desert – it’s tricky that way, with its night life and stardom and beaches. They drive a few hours out of town until there’s nothing but blue, inky sky speckled with stars. There’s cactuses and wild, blooming flowers and them, making the rawest sound the earth has ever heard.

Rick’s face is pressed into the back seat and, honestly, it’s a mystery how they’re even able to move at all but maybe it’s better this way. Maybe Rick likes the fact that they’re forced to be so close together that they’re almost  _ one _ . It’s no secret that  _ together _ is the only way that either of them know how to function. It would be so right to occupy the same space, the same skin.

Rick comes the minute Cliff bites his neck and he thinks this is definitely how the gazelle felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...listen, this is a thinly veiled excuse for me to write a strange love letter to Brad Pitt's (supposed) oral fixation. I've called myself out so no one else has to lmao.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
